


Office Toy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (basically), Age Difference, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, CEO Michael, Cock Cages, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Name Calling, Office Sex, Older Michael, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Sex Toy Castiel, Size Kink, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, dubcon, mentioned castiel/other(s), mentioned gangbangs, older lucifer, past porn industry castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel would be good and obedient for the CEO who owned him. There were far worse owners, he'd had them in the past, and fortunately Michael treated him well.





	Office Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“Open up, gorgeous.” Castiel obediently opened his mouth for Michael to press the bright red ball of his gag inside. It held his mouth open and Castiel knew Michael had every intention of fucking him hard if he was using this particular gag since it muffled his moans the best.

Long fingers easily secured it behind his head.

Once Michael was finished with his mouth he was moving down to grip Castiel’s soft cock. The cockcage was cold and Castiel shuddered, biting down on his gag with a whimper, as Michael finished thoroughly securing Castiel’s cock before rising to his feet with easy grace.

“Everyone should have such a pretty little slut in their office. A warm, wet hole to fuck whenever they want. My own pretty little office sex toy to use as I please whenever I want.”

Fingers trailed along his bare skin and had Castiel clenching down on the glass plug that typically remained inside his ass the majority of the time he was in Michael’s office or Lucifer’s when Michael lent him out to his brother. Other times Michael offered Castiel to clients and on multiple occasions Castiel had spent a weekend rented out as the center piece for a large gangbang that Michael always told him left his clients very agreeable.

Castiel had been specifically purchased for the use of his holes, how pretty he looked taking cock and the sounds he made while in use. The porn industry had been using him for videos but Michael had purchased him outright and his ownership had been transferred from an industry to an individual.

A chip had been installed in his neck, the scar barely visible, and after testing he’d found himself officially owned by a powerful CEO.

There was an agreeing hum from the chair in front of Michael’s desk and Castiel forced himself not to look in the direction of Michael’s brother. He knew Lucifer had come into Michael’s office to request his _services_  but was waiting for Michael to finish using him.

Lucifer had taken to borrowing him as frequently as he could and Castiel had spent multiple weekends warming Lucifer’s bed when Michael didn’t have use for him.

“It makes me wish he had a twin so I could have one all to myself. You could have purchased both and then I wouldn’t have to wait for you to finish or for a client to tire of him.” Lucifer sounded regretful and Michael answered him with a pleased laugh. “How you ended up with him and not me I’ll never know.”

Michael had come into the studio that owned him during a gangbang video shoot, had watched for the duration as he was used by fifteen different men for one of the longer videos and had then gone to speak to the owner of the studio about purchasing him. After agreeing to let Castiel film the next five videos and two full length shots ownership had begun the transfer to Michael.

Lucifer waited but Michael didn’t answer and instead guided Castiel towards his desk. The chair was moved out of the way and once Castiel had been bent over the smooth surface he could see Lucifer’s eyes locked on his completely naked form.

He rarely ever wore clothes since the first time he’d been purchased. When he did wear something in the office it only remained on between rooms. Once the door shut his clothing came off and Castiel was immediately ready for use.

His wrists were carefully collected and tied at the small of his back by Michael’s tie. “Good choice.” Lucifer practically purred the words and Castiel flushed as the sound of Michael moving behind him registered. He’d been a glorified sex toy for years now, hundreds of cocks in his mouth and ass, but there was something about Lucifer still managed to make him flush. “Do you ever think about tying him down to the conference table and watching him getting gangbanged? Watch that pretty little cockslut fucked until his hole is gaping? You’ve lent him out for plenty of gangbangs at this point and you’ve yet to enjoy the sight of it happening right in front of you.”

Castiel moaned against his gag at the thought of taking so many cocks for the purpose of letting Michael watch. He knew exactly what his owner expected from him and Castiel wouldn’t disappoint. No disappointment meant not punishment. It was the first thing he learned as a sex slave.

“I think he likes that thought, Lucifer.” Michael tugged the plug out and Castiel automatically clenched down his body missing the feeling. “Would you like to get fucked sloppy by a bunch of men while I watch? I know all of the compliments I get when I lend you out and how much use you end up seeing when I lend you for a gangbang.”

He didn’t bother answering. If Michael wanted to watch the entire building use him one after the other Castiel would willingly bend over whatever surface he was pointed towards. It was his purpose to be a set of warm, ready holes and if Michael asked he’d spread out wherever he was directed.

Castiel was great at taking direction. He’d done enough porn films when he’d first finished his training as a sex slave that following directions was effortless. Being owned by an industry had only cemented the training he’d received.

Michael’s cock started to push into him and the glorious stretch had him groaning into his gag. Castiel squirmed and tried pushing back but Michael kept him in position so he was completely helpless and dependent on Michael to move.

He knew his owner preferred complete control.

“I have a meeting tomorrow and I know all of them love young, pretty little things like him.” Lucifer was leaning back in his seat as Michael bottomed out and Castiel silently wished he could fuck himself back onto Michael’s cock if only to seek release. “They have, after all, used your pretty toy on several occasions. I can’t imagine they would turn down another fuck or two.”

Fingers tightened on his skin where they were gripping and Castiel tried to spread his legs better as Michael drew back only to fuck forward with a quick, vicious snap of his hips. His mind drifted and he floated at the sensation of Michael using him vigorously.

“Arrange it.” the words had Castiel flushing darkly, briefly focusing on their words, and his body heated up in arousal as Michael started to pound into him.

It was a hard and greedy rhythm that jarred Castiel’s body where it was positioned. He could only lay there moaning into his gag and biting down when Michael’s thrusts somehow increased to a punishing pace.

Castiel could feel the slap of Michael’s balls against his ass, the way the older man’s cock dragged against his rim and the warmth of a strong body holding him in place. Michael fucked him like the sex toy he’d been purchased as and Castiel always felt it whenever he was given a chance to sit down.

Lucifer’s presence fell away and it was only the feeling of his body getting used, the feeling of a good fucking, that was present in his mind. Michael’s moans and heavy breathing, the hard slap of skin against skin, filled his ears.

Castiel relished the way he could get lost to being used. It was almost relaxing even when muscles protested and his ass ached. He was good at providing pleasure.

“My perfect little whore.” Michael’s voice was lustful and rough as he kept driving forward, “So needy…always wanting a cock.” Fingers knotted in his hair and Castiel felt them yanking his head back. “Such a pretty, warm little sex toy. Always ready to take cock.”

His eyes opened and he could see Lucifer lazily stroking his now free cock as he watched Michael moving inside him. “It’s a pity I can’t keep him naked and waiting for my use twenty-four seven. Borrowing him for a weekend is never enough.”

Michael was clearly ignoring Lucifer’s fantasy.

“Feel so good around me.” Michael yanked on his hair again and switched to shorter thrusts instead of the long, deep strokes. When Michael came Castiel felt his face being pressed into the desk and the hand on his hips was dug in; no doubt leaving bruises. Michael’s hips jerked forward as he chased his orgasm and Castiel panted into his gag at the sensation.

There was a trail of come that followed Michael’s cock when it pulled out and Castiel could feel his owner’s release leaking from his gaping, used hole. “Try not to use him too hard, Lucifer. I’ve seen the condition of him when you’ve finished. Save the caning for the weekends you borrow him.”

It was the only blessing the other man needed. Castiel whimpered into his gag as his plug was pushed back inside him, the thick and round end spreading his ass wide, before he was guided from Michael’s office, out into the hall and towards Lucifer’s own office.

People watched Lucifer guiding him with a firm hand but it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time. No one said a word and it was often in the hope that they would get a chance to use him.

More than a few had.

Michael’s lawyer, Abaddon, particularly loved borrowing him and fucking him hard with a monstrous strap-on while he wailed under her.

“A two week business trip without your pretty face was far too long. I’ll have to see if Michael will let me take you next time. There is nothing like a warm body to get lost in after dealing with incompetents. It really was luck he found you. You’ve got a mouth and ass made for fucking. I can see why you were trained as a sex slave.”

The door was opened and then shut. Within seconds he was pressed hard against the wooden surface of it as Lucifer sucked a mark into his neck. One hand moved down his body and reached behind him to rub against where the plug was buried inside his ass. His aching rim twitched and Castiel clenched down on his plug when Lucifer’s finger started to work in alongside the plug.

“Are you going to be a good little whore for me tomorrow? Service every single person who wants you? Show both of us what our clients enjoy when Michael lends you out for client gangbangs?”

Castiel’s eyes were hooded when Lucifer pulled back to look at him and he nodded before moaning into his gag when he was rewarded with a hand teasing him. He would be whatever they asked him to be tomorrow.

“Good boy.”

Unlike Michael, who usually bent Castiel over his desk, Lucifer liked to have him laid out on his back with his legs spread wide and arms pinned over his head as the older man fucked him. This time the gag was gone and Castiel’s moans echoed through the office as he begged for release.

Castiel knew that Lucifer preferred it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one sitting in a folder on my laptop and waiting to be fixed up for posting.
> 
> Figured I'd try to post another bottom!cas fic because I know some of you prefer it and others simply enjoy both.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) that readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will take the time to leave a comment. I'll have to wait and see.


End file.
